<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beloved Bound [SCRIPT OFFER] [F4TF VARIATION] by kendoll_killerson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144409">Beloved Bound [SCRIPT OFFER] [F4TF VARIATION]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendoll_killerson/pseuds/kendoll_killerson'>kendoll_killerson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:26:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendoll_killerson/pseuds/kendoll_killerson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re a 9-foot tall buxom vampire woman. Your coven and you spend most of the time keeping the town safe and tending to your manor. watching over the coven is a satisfying job, but you don’t have much time for yourself. Sure, you enjoy the friendly company of your adopted family, but it isn’t the same as having a woman to keep you warm at night. You miss the intimacy, and you wouldn’t mind having a lover to pamper and ease your stress. You find yourself pacing in the foyer when a woman comes up the road, wet and cold from the night rain and injured. At first glance, you think nothing of it and go about cleaning her up. But you begin to realize her intentions may not be so innocent, and you can’t help but notice her body is...divine...and those muscles too… perhaps you won’t be so lonely after all. All characters are fictional and over the age of 18. The acts therein described are based on fantasy, and should not be accounted for as real-life events.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil) &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beloved Bound [SCRIPT OFFER] [F4TF VARIATION]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Beloved [SCRIPT OFFER] [TF Variation] [F4TF] [Observer to Lover] [Gentle Lover][Older Woman][MILF] [Stupid Tall][Vampire]so a little [Blood][Fdom] but [Reciprocation] [Switch][Slight BDSM] [Bondage]so much fucking[Praise] and [Adoration][Cunnilingus][Wetter than WAP][Blowjob][Sloppy][Aftercare]<br/>Note on tagging: If you fill this script please credit me in the comments @KendollKillerson on REDDIT<br/>Note on Voice: This script is inspired by Resident Evil character Lady Dimitrescu; a vampire over 8 feet tall, who has a lovely luxurious voice. She speaks languidly and has a very strong, sensual tone. Very Milfy, but do feel free to use your imagination!<br/>Note on Sound: feel free to do kisses, licks, sucking, or any other sound of pleasure whenever you feel. I put in suggestions {} as a guide, but you are free to take this script and play with it to your heart’s content! Same with SFX, I just added suggestions [] that I thought might add to the script. Feel free to add them or not! Have fun with it!<br/>NOTE ON GENDER INCLUSIVITY: This is my first Trans Woman script, so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know if there is anything I can do to be more inclusive or respectful of the trans community. I aim to create work that is indicative of a trans-positive experience, and if there is anything that rubs you the wrong way as a listener or performer, please let me know!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beloved Bound</p><p>By KendollKillerson</p><p> </p><p><b>Text Type Key</b> :</p><p>{actions}</p><p>(clarification)</p><p>
  <em> emphasis </em>
</p><p>&lt;listener&gt; (wait a beat for response)</p><p>[SFX suggestions]</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>[Thunder and rain]</p><p> </p><p>What a dreadful night. Just when I thought I might be able to get away for a while, go out into the dark and hunt….</p><p> </p><p>{sigh} I suppose not, perhaps it isn’t meant to be. </p><p> </p><p>[Sounds of muddy bootsteps]</p><p> </p><p>Hm? What’s this? Poor kitten…caught in the rain. Perhaps I should go out and make sure she’s all right... we are the only house for another mile...I wonder…</p><p> </p><p>[Heavy door opens]</p><p>[High heels clacking]</p><p>[Heavy Door closes]</p><p>[Thunder fades out]</p><p>[rustling of fabric]</p><p> </p><p>{alarmed} My dear, what in God’s name<em> happened to you</em>?</p><p> </p><p>&lt; &gt;</p><p> </p><p>{confused} Hm? Why is my skin so cold?  Oh, Nevermind that, here, let me start a fire and get you nice and warm. I don’t want you to catch a cold. </p><p> </p><p>[fire starts]</p><p>[rustling fabric]</p><p> </p><p>There, that should help. Now….what were you doing out in the dark? It isn’t safe, especially for a young woman such as yourself….</p><p> </p><p>&lt; &gt;</p><p> </p><p>{Laughing} You were at a fight club? {chuckling} well, that explains how you got those nasty looking cuts...they’re still <em>seeping. </em>..mmm….Sorry, you were saying?</p><p> </p><p>&lt; &gt;</p><p> </p><p>... You bet your car? [laughing] and you lost it. Alright, I see. I was worried perhaps you had entwined yourself with a more gruesome fate. I’m relieved that’s not the case. Just some good-natured brawling, something I was a fan of myself when I was your age, {chuckle} but I haven’t partaken in such...carnal...pleasures...in <em>quite </em>some time.</p><p> </p><p>&lt; &gt;</p><p> </p><p>What… you’re surprised? <em> Look at me. </em> {chuckle}with a body like mine? Most of those tough biker chicks don’t stand a chance. Just because I’m much…. <em> older </em>than you and perhaps a little bit more...refined, shall we say, doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy kicking some bratty girl’s ass. {chuckle}You’re not the only woman in town who likes to wrestle in the mud. It’s a rush, isn’t it? Almost as good as sex…. </p><p> </p><p>&lt; &gt;</p><p> </p><p>Hm? Oh! Forgive me my darling, my hands are a touch chilly, aren’t they? I meant to lay you on the chaise but you were so cold and wet, and my fur robe is so deliciously warm I just laid you on top of me and stretched out in front of the fire-</p><p> </p><p>&lt; &gt;</p><p> </p><p>...oh, I see, you don’t mind? {relieved laugh}Well, I’m delighted to hear that. Though, I am afraid you will have to sit up. Yes, come on, sit up in my lap, you’ll fit. You may be tall for a woman, but you still only come up to my breasts….</p><p> </p><p>&lt; &gt; </p><p> </p><p>{Chuckle} What’s that?  That’s….kind of you to say….my height usually intimidates most women, but for you….{whisper}I think you like it….{end of whisper}</p><p> </p><p>&lt; &gt;</p><p> </p><p>Oh, darling, I’m only teasing!{laughter} Though that blush on your cheeks isn’t doing you any favors….and don’t think I didn’t see the way you glanced at me when I walked over to light the fire….you must have gotten a good view of me….couldn’t take your eyes off me, could you?</p><p> </p><p>&lt; &gt;</p><p> </p><p>I thought so….don't worry, I don’t mind. It’s been <em>years </em>since a woman really looked at me….it’s nice….to be admired again.</p><p> </p><p>Here, comfy? {laugh} Yeah, my thighs are pretty….generous... and strong too, I wouldn’t have been able to carry you inside otherwise. They sure are comfortable to sit on….or so I’ve been told. Anyway, I really should take a look at those cuts…</p><p> </p><p>[rustling fabric]</p><p> </p><p>{muttered under your breath} mmm, <em> fuck. </em></p><p> </p><p>&lt; &gt;</p><p> </p><p>Hm? Oh, nothing, this cut on your spine doesn’t look too bad, but it is still weeping blood, and I don’t have any bandages lying around at the moment to-</p><p> </p><p>&lt; &gt; (She suggests that you lick it up) </p><p> </p><p>{Shocked} What? Oh, darling, I couldn’t possibly, it wouldn’t be appropriate for me to impose such a thing on-</p><p> </p><p>Wait, darling, why would you think I would be willing to ah…. lick your wounds…. as it were?</p><p> </p><p>&lt; &gt; </p><p> </p><p>Ah…{light laughter} I suppose I was fairly obvious wasn’t I? Forgive me, I am generally not so bold as to openly divulge my true nature, but you looked so frightened, and I simply couldn’t let you suffer outside in the cold and rain. I suppose it is quite unusual to see a 9-foot tall woman carry a young thing like you off into the night…</p><p> </p><p>&lt; &gt;</p><p> </p><p>{chuckle} Be that as it may,</p><p> </p><p>{whisper in ear gently} it is dangerous for a delicious pet like you to make such a tempting offer…mmm...another woman might not be so understanding….vampires aren’t known for their kindness, my sweet….but lucky for you…. {chuckle}</p><p> </p><p>{end of Whisper}</p><p> </p><p>{Softly and sensually}</p><p> </p><p>I prefer {kiss} to adore {kiss} worship {kiss}and pleasure {kiss} my lovers….mmm….may I?</p><p> </p><p>&lt; &gt;</p><p> </p><p>{satisfied moan} Mmm….good girl.</p><p> </p><p>{end of softly}</p><p> </p><p>{Lick/slurp up bloody wound} (Look, you are a touch-starved lesbian vampire who hasn’t had sex in <em> years </em>. You really want to savor this moment with her, be wet and sensual)</p><p> </p><p>....{satisfied groan} oh my darling….your blood is divine {another sensual lick} so sweet….you have no idea what it does to me….{lick}it isn’t often I get dinner guests, let alone one who offers themselves so willingly and with such confidence….{lick}oh….I’m going to spoil you rotten {another sensual lick/moan}.</p><p> </p><p>&lt; &gt;</p><p> </p><p> {whisper}You make the most delightful sounds too {gentle kiss by ear}….mmm….fuck….{end of whisper}</p><p> </p><p>&lt; &gt;</p><p> </p><p>{Groan of contentment} Oh pet...as much as I want to stay here and cherish {kiss} this gorgeous body of yours {kiss}I’m afraid you wouldn’t be comfortable here on the floor {laughter}</p><p> </p><p>[rustling fabric]</p><p> </p><p>Here, take my hand, that’s it. There’s another fireplace in my bedroom that I can light, so you’ll be nice and warm, and my bed is quite comfortable…..you’ll be quite safe….this way darling….</p><p> </p><p>[Heels clacking]</p><p> </p><p>&lt; &gt;</p><p> </p><p>{concerned} Sweetheart? Is something the matter?</p><p> </p><p>[Heels clacking ends]</p><p> </p><p>&lt; &gt;</p><p> </p><p>Oh, darling…. (comforting, gently) it’s alright sweetheart, you are in no danger here. No one in this house would dream of hurting you…. forgive me, my precious girl, {kiss} it has been a while since a woman has even glanced at me with a hint of lust. {kiss}But you gaze at me with such desire I couldn’t help myself ….{kiss}</p><p> </p><p>&lt; &gt;(Confides that she is transgender)</p><p> </p><p>{gently}Hm? Oh pet, I don’t mind. As long as you want me….mmm….. I’ll want you….But, just so we understand each other….. this is what you want….isn’t it? To be with me? Even if it is only for tonight, I would love nothing more to share myself with you, to give you all the pleasure you can manage, in whatever way is most comfortable for you. Whether that’s rubbing your back until you fall asleep, or trailing my hands down to that gorgeous girl co-Mphf!</p><p> </p><p>(slightly startled noise)</p><p>{she passionately kisses you}</p><p> </p><p>{Gasp} well, I suppose that settles that…. I haven’t ever had a woman be so dominant with me before….</p><p> </p><p>&lt; &gt; (She asks if you mind her having an extra part)</p><p> </p><p>Oh my dear pet, {chuckle} of course I don't mind{kiss}. It's not what I would have expected, but well{kiss} at my age, very few things surprise me, and certainly not this....{kiss}Mmm....a point of progress I'd say....  people being who they want to be{kiss} if I'm completely honest my pet, it's your courage{sensual lick} and your confidence....{sensual kiss} that <em>boil my blood....</em> {kiss} {groan}. Not what you may have between those <em>gorgeous </em>legs of yours.....mmm....though I'm sure I'll like that too....{chuckle} the way I see it if you can accept me for being an undead, blood-drinking, fang-snapping, flesh-eating vampire, then it's the least I can do to accept you. {chuckle} now come along my pet.... let's get you nice a warm...</p><p> </p><p>[heavy door opens]</p><p>[Heavy door closes]</p><p>[Fire blazes]</p><p> </p><p>Here we are, a charming room isn’t it? Plenty of furs to keep you warm and cozy, and as for myself….{surprised moan}w-well with the way your fingers are grazing over my nipples….mmm….even my frozen flesh would melt under your touch {kiss}.</p><p> </p><p>God….{kiss}you taste delicious. Your skin is so sweet{kiss}{Sloppily Lick’s neck/shoulder} mmm….I can’t wait to get my mouth on you, sweetheart.</p><p> </p><p>{nips ear and whispers}Go ahead and get undressed for me, my pet{kiss}, I want to see every inch of that <em>divine </em>body {end of whisper}.</p><p> </p><p>[rustling fabric]</p><p> </p><p>Oh my….you are gorgeous aren’t you? With muscles like that, you could give me a run for my money….{satisfied rumble}….. Come here my pet, let me take you to bed.</p><p> </p><p>[Bed creaks]</p><p> </p><p> Come on, make yourself nice and comfy, ….mmm….that’s it….god you look divine. Here, let me get out of this robe.</p><p> </p><p>[Rustling fabric]</p><p> </p><p>&lt; &gt;</p><p> </p><p>Hm? Oh, you are too kind {chuckles}. Not many people get to see me in such an intimate light…it's hard finding women who aren’t terrified of me {kiss]….and yet{kiss}….{whisper} here you are….{end of whisper}.</p><p> </p><p>(This part is mostly foreplay; I imagine her to be very gentle and more sensual)</p><p> </p><p>{Deep kiss} mhm….god that mouth….fuck…. {kiss} I could spend hours just kissing you…your lips taste amazing {brushes thumb over listener’s lips}....downright sinful….{chuckle} </p><p> </p><p>Oh? What’s this? {She sucks your thumb into her mouth, lightly biting} <em> Oh, my sweet pet, </em>do you like my fingers in your mouth? I bet you do, your heart is racing, such beautiful music it makes {kiss}….I can feel it drum in your chest,{you kiss and nip down her sternum}….mmm….and just below that{kiss}….these gorgeous breasts….</p><p> </p><p>Oh my{kiss breast}….I hadn’t noticed these piercings earlier{chuckle}…. They are beautiful though, they make your nipples glisten in the moonlight….may I? Mmm….Good girl….{You sloppily suck her nipples into your mouth, scrapping your fangs over them gently}</p><p> </p><p>&lt; &gt;</p><p> </p><p><em> Oh precious one</em>, you like it when I lavish my tongue over your tits? {kiss} Do you like the way my fangs graze across your flesh?{kiss} Good, {kiss} because I can’t get enough of them….{you suck on her nipples again, letting them go with a pop}.....truly exquisite {chuckle}.</p><p> </p><p>And this stomach….{kiss stomach}....mmm, I haven’t seen a woman with curves like these in a very long time….{you kiss down her slowly} fuck, I can feel you writhing underneath me….you like that my pet? Do you like when I slide my silky wet tongue down your stomach? With my saliva slick fingers toying with your tits? {kiss}I think you do, the way you try and buck your hips....eager are we? {kiss} let's see if we can change that.....{hungry kiss}</p><p>&lt; &gt;</p><p>Oh, wait{ my darling! {chuckles}before I get too carried away{kiss}...[gently]how do you like to be touched my pet? [End gently] Do you mind if I touch your girl cock? Or do you prefer me not to? Mmm....you don't mind? <em>Wonderful</em>...{kiss} How would you like me to please you pet? I can be quite gentle with my mouth, so long as I watch my fangs, or-</p><p>&lt; &gt; (She grabs your hand and sucks your fingers into her mouth, lubing them)</p><p>{startled but into it} <em>oh</em>,<em> I see</em>.....you wicked woman....yes my darling, show me. Be a good girl and show me how you like to be fucked....{slick noises?}</p><p>Mmm. like this? {rhythymic slick noises} {chuckles} your cock is so wet, my pet, and my hand{chuckles} forgive me, but my hands are quite big, and it is quite an erotic sight to see you dripping onto my palm...</p><p>{Excitedly} you are <em>too cute</em>! The way you buck your hips and whimper...mmm...  I could pin you down with my other hand if I wanted to..mmm…..I still might.</p><p>{moan}See how you've made my fingers all nice and slippery? {slick noise}{Chuckle}mhm, I bet you taste <em>delicious</em>.....{sensual kiss}{Lick and suck fingers}mmm.....I was right. I could do this for hours...stroke you just how you'd like me to, all nice and gentle, watching you drip onto my bed....{moan}mmm.....</p><p> </p><p>&lt; &gt;</p><p> </p><p>Hm? Oh don’t worry darling, I have no intention of leaving you unsatisfied{kiss}….I just prefer to {kiss}….work up an appetite {playful growl}.</p><p> </p><p>&lt; &gt;</p><p> </p><p>My pet, you don't mind if I put my mouth on you, do you? I can be very gentle, and my tongue is nice and big, you won't even notice my fa-mphf!</p><p>&lt; &gt;(She pulls you up and passionately kisses you, and tells you that as long as you are gentle, she doesn't mind)</p><p> </p><p>{Out of breath and heated} Yes my <em>darling</em>, of course, I'll be nice and gentle...you're just the right size to lick {lick} and kiss{kiss} and suck{suck}...oh, you liked that didn't you? {Chuckle} <em>good</em>.</p><p>{surprised groan}oh my precious girl, look how wet you are….{you run your fingers gently over her cock and suck it into your mouth} oh darling….you are absolutely <em>dripping </em>….you're clinging to my fingers {suck on your fingers}….does my pretty little pet want my mouth on her juicy cock? Hm?</p><p> </p><p>&lt; &gt;</p><p> </p><p>Ah ah ah, {Gentle bite to listener’s thigh} {growl/chuckle} answer me, sweetheart. Use that gorgeous mouth of yours and tell me what you want….I want to hear you say it….{kiss} it's been so long since I’ve indulged in such intimacy….{kiss} so forgive me, {kiss}but I  {kiss}want {kiss} to {kiss}treasure {kiss} every {kiss}moment….{sloppy lick to thigh}.</p><p> </p><p>&lt; &gt;</p><p> </p><p>{satisfied groan, maybe a purr} <em>oh darling...</em><em>such a good girl </em>…. telling me what you want….here….put your thighs over my shoulders….I know, {chuckle} they are massive, aren’t they? Don’t feel bad about squeezing me, pet,{kiss}  you can be a bit rough with me, I don’t mind {kiss}.</p><p> </p><p> That’s it, {kiss} let me take care of you….</p><p> </p><p>(For the next bit, you ravish her cock with tons of licks, sucks, sloppy kisses, and the occasional gentle nibble. Feel free to do what feels natural, I’ll just put in some suggestions)  </p><p> </p><p><em> Fuck </em> …. <em> little one</em>, you are such a <em> sweet treat </em> {Sloppy suck}….mmm….your cock is so tasty, you feel so good  {kiss}. {lick} I just wanna lick you all up, drink all your juice{suck}….god knows I’m absolutely <em>starving </em>for it{kiss}…..your cock{kiss}, your body{kiss}, your <em>moans </em> {kiss}….fuck, I want to <em> devour </em> all of it….{chuckles}</p><p> </p><p>&lt; &gt;</p><p> </p><p>Oh…{suck}is someone getting desperate? Your hips are bucking again darling {suck}….no matter….let me just wrap my hands around your thighs and keep you nice and still as I lavish your juicy flesh...mhm….can’t escape from me now can you? {chuckle}Mhm, no you can’t….you're mine….all mine.</p><p> </p><p> Fuck, baby, you're….{kiss}….mmm….so sticky my pet {lick}, perfect for me to taste and suck into my mouth….{suck}mmm….Do you like that darling? My fangs aren't bothering you? {chuckles}....<em>good girl</em>….{lick}</p><p> </p><p>Mmm….{kiss}are you going to cum soon? Is my tongue going to make you cum? {suck}</p><p> </p><p>Oh sweetheart, yes, {kiss}put your fingers in my hair baby, show me what you want….fuck…. {suck}oh, {lick}your thighs are quivering {kiss}….fuck baby, are you going to come{lick}? Can you do that for me precious girl?{Suck} Can you squirt all over my tongue and face?{Lick} I know you want to, mhm, I know you want to gush all over me, don’t you? {suck}It's okay pet, you can. You can coat my chin in your wetness... Mhm, come on good girl, cum for me….mhm{suck}, mhm{suck}, that’s it{kiss}, be a good girl and gush for me!</p><p> </p><p>{excitedly} Oh that’s it, baby! Oh Fuck, you are absolutely dripping…. {Slurp} fuck, darling…..</p><p> </p><p>(You slowly let her ride out her orgasm, gently kissing, licking, and letting little affirmations slip out)</p><p> </p><p>Oh, my sweet pet {licks up her girl’s cum} mmm darling….you taste divine….and <em> god </em> ….you <em> came so much for me </em>….mhm….{Sloppy kissing and licking}</p><p> </p><p>{A little self consciously}Was that alright? It wasn’t too much, was it? My fangs didn’t hurt you? I didn't make you feel uncomfortable, did I?</p><p> </p><p>&lt; &gt;</p><p> </p><p>{sound of contentment} good….fuck…. I can’t remember the last time a woman came on my tongue like that….it's nice to know I still have a talent for it….</p><p> </p><p>&lt; &gt; </p><p> </p><p>Hm? What was that pet?</p><p> </p><p>&lt; &gt;</p><p> </p><p>{Laughter} Oh darling, you don’t have to return the favor{ kiss}. I can be a bit much for a woman to handle, and I’m not always aware of my own strength….{kiss}I’d hate to hurt you{kiss}.</p><p> </p><p> I’m content to fall asleep with you all nice and cozy in my big, strong, arms. I’m sure you’d rather fall asleep with our bodies pressed up against each other….{purr} maybe with one of my thick thighs pressed between your legs to grind that gorgeous cock on? Hm?Mmm….It would be a lot more pleasant than having me accidentally crush you {laughter}</p><p> </p><p>&lt; &gt;</p><p> </p><p>Oh, my pet….I’m <em>certain </em>you <em>can </em>return the favor; truly, my hesitation is not a criticism of your talents, but I don’t think-Mphf!</p><p> </p><p>[Fabric rustling]</p><p> </p><p>(Your girl isn’t backing down. She’s just as hungry for you as you were for her, and she wants to show you how well she can fuck you, albeit a little bit more creatively…)</p><p> </p><p>{Slightly startled}Darling, what are you doing? </p><p> </p><p>&lt; &gt;</p><p> </p><p>The sash of my robe? Yes, it’s at the foot of the bed, but I can’t possibly understand what you would want with-</p><p> </p><p>(Your girl binds your arms to each bedpost with the silken sash)</p><p> </p><p>{Laughing} <em> oh my precious pet</em>, Yes, darling, keeping my arms in bondage would definitely….mmm{kiss}….help{kiss}….{groan}</p><p> </p><p>(your girl proceeds to kiss and lick down your arms to your neck)</p><p> </p><p>&lt; &gt;</p><p> </p><p>{Totally blissed out} Hm? What was that darling? Oh, my color? Green my pet, so fucking green….yes, the silk feels<em> divine </em>….hm? Oh no, it's not too tight, my wrists are quite comfortable actually….{laughter}I could fall asleep like this if you let me….{sigh}</p><p> </p><p>&lt; &gt; (Your girl nuzzles into your neck and bites playfully)</p><p> </p><p>{gasp} Ah! D-darling, I was j-joking {kiss}{whimper}….mmm….c-careful love, my neck, its q-quite sensitive {high pitch squeal} fuck! Oh your teeth, I'll have marks tomorrow won’t I? {Laughter} oh <em>you devilish little thing</em>! Mmm….yes darling{kiss}, mark me….it's been ages since a woman left marks on my body….{moan}</p><p> </p><p>&lt; &gt; (Your girl kisses down to your breasts)</p><p> </p><p>{Distractedly}hm? My breasts? Yes darling, please, they’re <em>aching</em>. Mmm…. they are nice and big, aren’t they?{Moan} A generous handful, {laughter} your hands can barely contain them...aw, <em> how cute</em>. </p><p> </p><p>{Moan}….my nipples are so hard….they d-don’t glisten in the light the same way y-yours do {moan} Maybe I sssshould get them pierced{moan}, would you like that my pet? Maybe I could lace a chain through them, give you something to tug on? Hm? {Groan} Then you would <em>really own me </em>….you’d have a nice big vampire subby to protect you, wouldn’t you? Mhm….that would really show those biker bitches, wouldn’t it? {Moan}fffuck….I could rip out their hearts and f-feast on them {moan} n-normally I would n-never kill a human but….{whimper}….for you, I could make an exception….{whimper}</p><p> </p><p>Fuck, yes, suck on my nipples baby, get them nice and wet, {moan}make them g-glisten….</p><p> </p><p>Mmm yes, my darling, straddle me. {Laughing} aw, look how much you have to spread your legs….mmm. I can feel your cock on my stomach darling, you’re…<em> .practically dripping pre </em>….you’ll coat my stomach if you keep grinding….mmm…. not that I mind….you know I love your cock my pet….</p><p> </p><p>{High pitched squeal} Oh fffff-fuck baby! Oh, your teeth feel so fucking good, paired with that {moan}wicked tongue….fuck, {Laughter} sorry my darling, I nearly bucked you right off of me, didn’t I? {Chuckle} forgive me my pet….{kiss}....I’ll try to keep still….</p><p> </p><p>{Moan}Oh <em>god </em>….trailing kisses down my body….{high pitch squeal} little one! Oh, your teeth aren’t nearly as sharp as my fangs but, {moan} they feel just as good, if not better, oh….the way you nip at my sides, d-dragging your teeth over my ribs….oh, you’re turning me on so much….</p><p> </p><p>Mmm…..huh? You want me to spread my legs? Oh, sweetheart….{moan}.....you don’t have to d-do that….your f-fingers would be enou-</p><p> </p><p>&lt; &gt; (Your girl smack your ass)</p><p> </p><p>{Squeal}Oh you <em>evil woman</em>, {she smacks your ass again} fuck! <em> Yes, yes </em>darling, I’ll spread my legs for you, <em> anything </em>for you, I’ll be a good subby, I’ll do anything you say….here….let me drape my legs over your back….there….</p><p> </p><p>&lt; &gt;</p><p> </p><p>{laughter} Of course I’m wet for you! Oh….my precious pet. Seeing you writhing on the bed….your cock all drippy {moan}….and the way you taste...mmm….I couldn’t help myself{whmiper}….my clit’s all nice and swollen…{moan} perfect f-for you to s-suck on….fuck….</p><p> </p><p>&lt; &gt;(she slides her fingers through your cunt, teasingly)</p><p> </p><p><em> Darling, </em> don’t tease me, {whimper} I’m already so wet ffff-for you- oh, now you're licking it off your fingers….oh sweetheart{whimper}, fuck….please, don’t tease me….{moan}can’t you see me <em>straining </em>against my bonds? I don’t know how much longer I can last my precious{moan}….my nails are already starting to splinter the headboard….</p><p> </p><p>&lt; &gt;</p><p> </p><p>Huh? You-you want me to beg for it? Oh, darling, I don’t think I have the strength... </p><p> </p><p>&lt;&gt;(smacks your ass) </p><p> </p><p>{squeal} oh fuck….I know, you’re right precious, I have enough strength for the both of us {laughter} alright…darling….since you asked so nicely….</p><p> </p><p>{whispering close to ear}Mmm….my pet{moan}….you are a tease aren’t you? Making me wait….testing my patience….part of me wants to just rip off these binds, grasp you in my fingers, and milk you till you are nothing but a <em> wet and writhing mess </em>dripping onto my wrist{moan} <em> …. </em> I could <em>break you </em>pet, lick you into oblivion till you can’t remember your own name{moan}….but I’m feeling generous tonight, so….please {whimper}….please will you make me come? I need it so badly, you can feel how wet I am, can’t you? How I drip down onto the sheets?{moan} It's all for you, all for you to taste….{moan} so please my pet…. <em> devour me </em>….{end of whispering in ear}</p><p> </p><p>&lt; &gt; (she gets straight to eating you out, licking and sucking, paying extra attention to your clit. You continue to moan and writhe, finding her attention long overdue and much-needed...feel free to insert any sounds you want!)</p><p> </p><p>Oh, ssss-sweetheart!{moan} You just went sss-straight to it, didn’t you? {chuckle}Were you dying for a ttt-taste? With the way you’re using your tongue, I’d say you were starving….fuck{whimper}….yes, suck my clit into your mouth...mhm, yes my pet{moan}, suck my clit into your mouth, oh my god, oh my god that feels so good, oh that feels so fucking good!</p><p> </p><p>&lt; &gt; (she smacks your ass)</p><p> </p><p>Fuck! Darling! I’m sorry{whimper} I’m ttt-trying to be ss-still!</p><p> </p><p>&lt; &gt; (she smacks your ass again)</p><p> </p><p>{squeal}Fff-uck!</p><p> </p><p> Oh yes, that’s alright darling, you can pin my hips down{moan}….fuck….your tongue is amazing, your tongue is so fucking amazing….ttt-tracing my lips and gathering up all that wwww-wetness….oh you’re <em>filthy little pet</em>, aren’t you? Mhm, you are downright filthy in the best fucking way….</p><p> </p><p>&lt; &gt;</p><p> </p><p>{squeal}Oh, fff-fuck! Baby! No that’s alright, that’s alright, you can nip at my clit….I can take it….your teeth feel so fucking delicious...just grazing it{moan}….soothing it with your tongue….oh I couldn’t ask for a better pet….{groan}you deserve to be worshipped{moan}….and adored….fuck…..{groan}god you're not stopping are you? Not until I come? Oh….it won’t be long baby….I can feel my muscles clenching. {moan}Fuck….oh baby, baby….I’m gonna cum, mhm, I’m gonna come nice and hard for you, oh fuck….fuck….{groan}<em> I can’t take it, I can’t take it </em> fuck your tongue is too fucking good!{Moan} Oh god, I’m cumming! I’m cumming baby! Oh…..darling…. fuck, you’re still going, mmm….oh god….your face is dripping! ….oh fuck….</p><p> </p><p>&lt; &gt; (Your girl continues to bring you down from your orgasm, gently kissing and nipping at your thighs and lips the way you like, waiting for you to catch your breath)</p><p> </p><p>Mmm, <em> darling</em>, that was pure ecstasy…. mmm….I haven’t had a woman make love to me like that in ages. Mmm….it was delicious {kiss} thank you, my pet, and thank you for taking care of me ….bondage might be a turn on for you, but for me…. it's a bit of a necessity….{laughter}I can’t go around breaking my toys now can I? Mmm,{kiss} no, {kiss} of course not….{satisfied sigh}</p><p> </p><p>&lt; &gt;</p><p> </p><p>Hm? {slightly shocked} Oh my god! My sash! {Laughing} completely ripped to ribbons…. god, I swear, I can’t own anything nice!</p><p> </p><p>&lt; &gt;</p><p>Hm? {chuckling} I suppose you are right….I guess that means I won’t be putting my robe back on any time soon….not that I’d want to any way….{kiss} you are delightfully warm{kiss}….and your skin is so soft….{content moan/purr}</p><p> </p><p>Darling….I know this was quite a well…. spontaneous affair, and I would understand if you wanted to leave….but….do want to spend the night? I don’t sleep in the evening, and you still have your injuries that could do with some more attention and-</p><p> </p><p>&lt; &gt; ( your girl shuts you up with another passionate kiss)</p><p> </p><p>Ah….yes….I would like that….and you wouldn’t mind seeing me again? {Chuckles}forgive me….I don’t mean to get emotional….it’s just….been a while since someone has cared about me so intimately….{kiss} mmm….{chuckle}how can I say no when you kiss me like that? {laughter} <em> Come here </em>{kiss}.</p><p> </p><p>Rest my love, lay your head in the crook of my neck….yes….just like that….let me drape my body over you, and pull these furs over us….there, nice and warm my pet? {Chuckle}{kiss} good, I’ll keep you company till you fall asleep….{kiss}</p><p> </p><p>{Whispered} Sweet dreams, beloved….{End of Whispered}</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>